The Shinobi of Zero
by HikaruKin4869
Summary: It was time for the Annual Spring Time Familiar summoning. Louise tries to summon a great, powerful, beautiful familiar but instead got not just one, but seven human familiars! But can you really call them human?  All OC Naruto characters.   SaitoxLouise
1. Seven Plebeians?

Seven Plebeians!

On the grounds of the Tristain Magic Academy, stood a large crowd of student, all gathered for a single event that was taking place that day. It was the annual Spring Time Familiar Summoning. Nearly all had gone and summoned their familiars; ranging from rare ones like a dragon, to simpler ones like a bird.

"Have we gone through everyone?" a man asked, holding a staff. He was the Colbert Jean, the teacher in charge of the class currently summoning their familiars. He wore a blue robe with white trim, a brown bag went from his left should to the right side of his hip, and a pair of black, wire framed glasses. He had light blue eyes and was bald on the top of his head, but with short brown hair going around the side of his hair line.

"No, not yet. Miss Valliere is left," a girl kneeing down next to him said, looking away from the giant salamander she was just petting. She was a rather buxom girl. She had fiery red hair and bronze colored eyes. She wore the standard second year female uniform; a white button-up shirt that was left open a few button to show her ample cleavage, a black skirt, and a black cape, accompanied by a pair of brown thigh high, heeled boots.

Colbert then looked over at a small girl. She had bright pink, flowing hair and eyes to match. She wore a standard female uniform, accompanied by a pair of black stockings and black shoes. He then signaled for her to come over and perform her summoning.

As she stood ready to summon, everyone gathered around, though they all believed that she, being 'Louise the Zero,' wouldn't be able to summon anything anyways.

"You said you could summon something greater than this boy, right Louise?" Kirche asked from beside her salamander.

"Naturally," Louise responded. Though she herself doubted that, her hand with her wand was trembling. "I beg you," she whispered to herself. She then rose her wand into the air and started her chant.

"_My slave, who lives somewhere in the universe!_

_Oh sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar spirit!_

_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_

_Answer to my guidance!"_

Louise twirled her wand once before she brought her hand down. For a moment, nothing happened, but a second later, a blast occurred and smoke covered the field. Students were blown back a bit and were coughing from the smoke.

"Are you all right, Montmorency," a blonde boy asked, kneeling down next to a blonde girl next to him, who was blown off her feet. Both wore standard uniforms, except for the boy's shirt and the bow the girl wore in her hair. She didn't respond to him, instead she pointed over to where Louise was. There was a boy in a blue jacket and black pants lying on the ground, looking as if he was unconscious. Then as the smoke cleared up more, they could see not just one person, but to the side of the boy were half a dozen more humans. They all looked a bit older than Kirche, but they were dressed very differently compared to the boy on the ground. They all stood very different from a normal person too, a stance that Colbert immediately recognized. Every single one was ready for a fight; every single blade that they had on them looked like it could be drawn to slash them down at a moment's notice.

'Who are these people?' Colbert thought, staring them down, more specifically, a boy in all black; a black hooded jacket, black pants, and a pair of black combat boots, along with a sword on his back. On his forearms he wore black metal gauntlets, while his shoulders had metal pads on them. He had black hair and piercing golden eyes. He stood in the front, so Colbert suspected he was the leader of the ones behind him.

"Hey, who are you people?" Louise asked, waking the boy on the ground.

"Nani o itsu teru no?" the boy on the ground asked in another language, gaining the attention of the suspected leader of the group to the side. ("What are you saying?")

"Kanojo wa jibun no namae ga nandearu ka o tazunete, watashinonamaeha Kyuudesu. Anata wa nanidesu ka?" the leader asked the boy who was currently trying to get up. ("She's asking what your name is, my name is Kyuu. What's yours?")

"Watashi was Hiraga Saitōdesu," he introduced himself. ("I'm Hiraga Saito.")

"He says that his name is Hiraga Saito," the black-clad one told Louise, surprising the onlookers that he was able to speak their language, not including his group of people. The students then proceeded to laugh at Louise, for summoning plebeians of all things. He then turned around and pointed to another male. This male had white hair and blood red eyes. He wore a red kimono shirt, black gauntlets with metal plating that was connected to a black glove that had a metal plate on the , black pants that reached just below the knee, red metal shin guards, and black shoes. On his back were four swords, each was at an angle, two were angled down, while two were angled up. "Ryuku, kono sekai no tame ni dētabēsu o kensaku shi, soreha gengodesu. Sonogo, koko ni kodomo o fukumu subete no hitobito ni sore o daunrōdo shite kudasai," ("Ryuku, search your database for this world and its language. Then download it into everyone, including the kid here.")

Kyuu then pointed at a boy with a large black cloak that covered most of his body. He had jet black hair and obsidian eyes. "Ryuu wa, chiiki no jinsokuna teisatsu o okonai, settei ga kanryō shitara, watashi ni modotte hōkoku suru." ("Ryuu, do a quick reconnaissance of the area and report back to me when you're done.") Ryuku and Ryuu then nodded and proceeded with doing what they were told to do. Ryuku's eyes seemed to glaze over as his mind accessed the information of this world. Ryuu then ran off, but when he rounded a corner, he disappeared, while leaving a track of split earth in his wake. Only ten seconds later, Ryuu reported back.

"Kuroki wa, anata ga jimen o shūsei dekimasu ka? Watashi wa ryū ga jimen o kowashitanode, watashitachi ni sakende kaishi suru hitsuyō wa arimasen," Kyuu said to another male. ("Kuroki, can you fix the ground? I don't want them to start yelling at us because Ryuu broke the ground.") He had black hair and gleaming red eyes. He wore an open red vest, black pants that reached mid-shin, a red bandana that covered his hair and forehead, and a pair of black gauntlets that were connected to fingerless gloves, along with a sword that was strapped to the back of his waist.

"Kyuu wa, watashi wa kono basho ga gakkōda to omoimasuga, watashi wa kore wa zenryō-sei no gakkōdearu suisoku shite irunode, mawari no koko no chikaku ni wa machi wa arimasen," ("Kyuu, I think this place is a school, but there's no town close to around here so I'm guessing this is a boarding school.") Ryuu told Kyuu.

"Kyuu, watashitachiha Tristain to yoba reru kuni ni iru koto ga wakarimashita. Kono basho wa Tristain majikkuakademīdesu. Soshite watashi wa ima minasan ni gengo no daunrōdo ni tsuitedesu," ("Kyuu, I've found that we're in a country called Tristain. This place is the Tristain Magic Academy. And I'm about to download the language into everyone now.") Ryuku said when he found the information. His eyes then again glazed over again as he downloaded the information he had found into the minds of his nakama. Everyone in the group, excluding Ryuku and Kyuu, then suddenly fainted, as they normally would from the mental overload that would flood their brains.

"Ahh! They died!" some of the bystanders screamed.

"Don't worry, they're fine. They're simply unconscious, they should wake up in a minute or two," Kyuu told them, still astounding them that he was speaking both, a foreign language they had never heard, and be able to speak with them in their language fluently.

"Oi, oi. Ryuku, why so much information? I don't need to know all of that," Kuroki said as he got up from the ground.

"Hey, I'm just giving you guys all the info just in case," he responded. As he said this, the others also got up.

"Umm, seeing as you can all speak our language, who are you?" Colbert asked.

"Oh, right. I'm Kyuu, Iguru Kyuu."

"I'm Gendo Kuroki."

"Yo, I'm Zande Ryuku."

"Umm, I'm Uchiha Ryuu."

"I'm Kageyama Yuusuke," he introduced himself. Yuusuke wore a red long sleeved shirt under a black sleeveless shirt, a pair of black gauntlets with red flames on them, a pair of black pants, and a pair of black shoes.

"And I'm Tsukimoto Hakuro," introduced the last mysterious member of the group. He had platinum blonde hair and mismatched eye colors; his left being green and his right being blue. He wore a black mesh shirt, a white kimono top, a large white belt on top of a black sash, dark grey pants, and a pair of black tabi boots.

"And he's Hiraga Saito, correct?" Colbert asked, pointing over to the boy in blue.

"H-hai," Saito responded, nodding his head; assuming that the man had asked if his name was Hiraga Saito.

"Louise-san, could you now finish the summoning contract?" Colbert asked.

"What! But they're plebeians! And there are seven of them! Can't I please redo the summoning spell!" Louise complained.

"I can't let you do that. This is a sacred ceremony that determines a mage's life. Redoing it would be a desecration of the ceremony itself. Regardless of whether you like it or not, they have been decided as your familiar spirits," Colbert told her.

'I don't know what they're saying, but judging from what they're wearing, these guys are whacked out,' Saito thought before trying to crawl away. Though he was then grabbed by Louise before he could get very far.

"But I've never heard of taking a plebeian as a familiar, much less seven! And I've never even heard of someone summoning more than one familiar!" complained Louise.

"Whether they're plebeians or not, there will be no exceptions. As I said before, continue with the ceremony.

"With these?" Louise asked, pointing at the seven boys.

"Now. Otherwise, you'll really be expelled," Colbert told her.

"That's right!" One of the students shouted.

"Okay," Louise said defeated, letting go of Saito, allowing him to jump away but land on his butt, facing the pink haired girl.

"Go for it Louise!" another student called.

"You'd better be grateful. You'd normally never get this from a noble," Louise told him. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon that governs the five powers, give this person your blessing and make it my familiar spirit," she said, bending down and putting her hand on the back of his neck.

"Just stay still," she told him, bringing herself closer to him, lips perked. Then, slowly, their lips connected. She had kissed him, and by the time that it had registered in Saito's mind, Louise was already pulling away, a blush formed on her face. Colbert then walked over as Louise stood up.

"Looks like the Contract Servant finished without any problem. Now, you must also do it to the others," Colbert told him. She nodded and walked over to the other boys standing next to her. The six put up no fight and seemed to just go with it, all the while, Saito was yelling at them, though the six were the only ones who understood him.

"Alright, looks like you're now done with all of them. Congratulations, you have seven familiars," Colbert said, Louise nodding to him, a bit embarrassed that she had summoned seven plebeians. Then, when they looked at Saito, they saw that he was steaming. He yelled something to them that Louise expected to mean something along the lines of "What's happening to me!"

"It'll end soon. A familiar spirit's rune is getting carved onto you," she explained. Then suddenly, the same thing happened to the rest of her new familiars. Though they didn't seemed quite as affected by it, unlike Saito, who was gripping him hand, screaming as the rune were engraved onto his left hand. Then in a flash of light, the runes appeared on Saito's hand, Colbert eyeing the runes all the while. Then suddenly, he passed out, the pain being too much to bear.

"I think the plebeian just died," one of the students said bluntly.

"He's just unconscious," said Kuroki after kneeling down to pick him up.

"So, seeing as we're your familiars as of now, shall we go to your room so that we can put this kid in a proper bed?" Kyuu asked; obviously being a very easy going person.

"Y-yes," she said, leading them to her room as Colbert dismissed the class, though not before made them show him the runes that were engraved on them so he could copy them down. Kyuu's was over his heart, Kuroki's was on the back of his neck, Yuusuke's was on his right bicep, Hakuro's was on his left shoulder, Ryuku's was on the middle of his back, and Ryuu's was on his left calf. When they arrived in the room, they noticed it was quite plain. While it was nice and it had an air in it that said that it was extravagant in a way, it was simple and small.

"Where should I put him?" Kuroki asked as they entered the room.

"Just set him down on that pile of hay," she told them. She said it a bit snobbishly, but she was also a little embarrassed to tell them that all they had to sleep on was a pile of hay next to her bed.

"Umm… okay," Kuroki said, stretching it out a bit. He then proceeded to put the younger boy down.

"So Louise-san, could you explain everything about our being here to us while we wait for Saito-san to awaken?" Kyuu asked.

"You're all my familiars, you all should feel honored, so what else would you need to know?" she asked.

"Why are we here?" Ryuku asked.

"To be my familiars," she told them.

"Well if we're your familiars, then what do we need to do?" Yuusuke asked.

"Well, seeing as you're all just plebeians, you'll just clean my room, do my laundry, things like that since you wouldn't be any use in a battle anyways," she told them with a shoulder shrug and a nod of the head. All was quiet for a second, then a second later, all 6 friends burst out laughing, which only confused Louise. "Hey! Why're you laughing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that it's been so long since someone's dared to say that we're useless in battle," Kyuu said as he recovered from his laughing fit. Though because of all the noise from their laughs, Saito stirred from his sleep and was now awake. Saito sat up and looked around for a second before he saw them, which caused him to shriek and back up to the wall, say things in the same language as before.

"Ryuku, why didn't you download the info into Saito too?" Kyuu asked.

"Well, he's a normal person, I don't know how his mind's gonna handle all that information," Ryuku responded.

"Oh, that makes sense," Kyuu said before he started to converse with Saito, kneeling down to his eyelevel. A few minutes after they started talking, Kyuu got up turned towards Louise. "Sigh, he seems to not know of any of this, just like we did. He says he's from Tokyo, Japan; a city on Earth. Says while he was walking home one day from getting his laptop fixed when a green portal-like thing appeared in front of him. When he touched it, it sucked him in. He was in somewhere that was completely black for one second, then he was here the next," Kyuu informed. "He wished to go home very much, is there any way that we could undo the familiar contract and send him back?"

"No, there's no way that we can send him back and we can't undo the contract," Louise informed him, who translated to Saito. He then started complaining, and though Louise herself couldn't understand it, she was completely annoyed; evident by the tick marks on her forehead.

"Right! There's a silencing spell that I learned last year," Louise said. She then picked up her wand and tried to remember the spell as she lifted her wand above her head. "Let's see… Ansul, bel, an. Comply to my order by silence," she said as she brought the wand down. But just like her summoning spell, it blew up, though this time, there was a person at the receiving end of the blast. When the smoke cleared, you could see Saito lying on the floor; his clothes had scorch marks on them.

"That's strange. W-what was that?" he asked dizzily as he got up. "I wasn't serious since your are kind of cute, but now I'll resort to force," he said before he grabbed her shoulders.

"I can understand. I understand you now," she said back to him.

"Huh? Did you just say that you understand?" he asked her, receiving a nod.

"Say something," she told him.

"What, you can speak Japanese?" he asked.

"What's this all about?" she asked.

"Well, from what I can tell, when you tried to silence Saito, it didn't work and instead you basically did a translation 'spell' on him," Yuusuke said.

"Yeah, most likely," Kyuu and Ryuku confirmed.

"But it was supposed to be 'Silence', not 'Translate' or whatever. Looks like I failed again," Louise said.

"Hey, why am I here anyways?" Saito asked.

"Oh, right. I didn't explain it to you," Kyuu said.

"Sigh, you're here because I summoned you to be my familiar spirit. Along with all of them," she told the boy in blue.

"Familiar?" he asked before he looked down, noticing the runes on his hand.

"Anyways, I'm going to sleep," she said as she unclothed herself, making Saito blush as all the others simply turned away. When she was only in her underwear, she threw the clothes at Saito. "Wash these. You're my familiar spirit, so you get to do this."

"W-What is this?" Saito yelled as he pressed the clothes to his face so that he couldn't see Louise.

"You can understand me now, so go on and do them. If you don't even understand what I'm ordering you to do then you're even worse than a dog," she told him.

"Hey, what are you planning to do with sex appeal? Beside, who are you?" he asked from behind the clothes. All the while, the other six boys were laughing at how the younger boy was handling this.

"Ah, you're so noisy! And now it's even worse because I can understand you!" she yelled at him.

"Heh, Saito, come with us, we'll help you wash those and we'll explain any questions you have. After all, we're in the same shoes as you. We should let Louise-san sleep," Hakuro said. Kuroki then put his arm around Saito's shoulders as they walked out of the room, allowing Louise to get her rest. The group then walked down the corridor that the room was located and went down the stairs. Then, as they reached the bottom, they noticed a blonde with a rose flirting with a shorter brunette girl. After a moment, the blonde's face clicked in the minds of the boys, excluding Saito.

"Wait, this could get interesting, let's record it," Kyuu said, an evil grin on his face. He then got out what looked like a single eyed head set. There was a rectangular metal part that was connect to a piece of glass. (Think Dragon Ball Z scanner.)

"Oh dear Kami, Kyuu's going back to his evil self again," the five old friends of Kyuu said as he put the metal part on his right ear, the glass going over his eye. He then pressed a button and on the screen, it had the kanji for 'recording.'

"What do you mean?" Saito asked.

"Whenever Kyuu sees people who he thinks are players or whatnot, then he gets as much dirt as he can on them and likes to use it to blackmail them into being better people. But most of the time then he just blackmails them because it's fun to him. And earlier today, we saw the guy over there flirting to a blonde second-year. So Kyuu's probably gonna try and piss him off just for the hell of it," Ryuu said.

"Heh, that's funny. Especially because Kyuu-san doesn't seem to be that kind of person," Saito said as they watched the two students. Then as the two left, the seven boys came out from around the corner. They kept on walking but then soon ran into the same thing as earlier, except that now, the roles were switched, with the busty redhead being the flirt and a third year brunette being the victim.

"So I'm guessing we're stopping again? Saito asked.

"No, Kyuu has no interest in causing trouble for girls, says it's not as fun. So let's just keep walking," Ryuku said. True to his word, Kyuu didn't even think twice about walking by. As they exited the building, they looked up at the sky to see two moons; a larger blue one and a smaller pink one.

"So, I guess I'm not on Earth and I guess this isn't just a joke that someone was playing on me," Saito was nervously as he looked up at the moons.

"Come on, let's go get these washed. And we'll let Ryuku explain to you what we know about this place," Kyuu said with a smile as they walked around, hoping to find the closest water source.


	2. Plebeians or Elves?

Plebeians or Elves?

It was now morning at the Tristain Magic Academy. Louise had just been woken up by Yuusuke a few minutes ago; apparently the others were waiting for her outside her room. They had laid out her clothes for her and were standing outside her door, waiting for her to put on her clothes. Yuusuke was about to leave the room when Louise called out to him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going outside to wait with the others," he responded.

"Where's my underwear?" she asked as she got up to go to where they had laid her clothes out.

"You want me to get that too?" Yuusuke asked her.

"Of course," she told him. "They're in the bottom drawer." Yuusuke then went over and opened the drawer, finding rows of folded underwear. He took one before turning around and handing it to her. As he turned around again, she slipped them on. "Put it on me," she told him, pointing over to the clothes.

"You're kidding… right?" he asked, his eye twitching a bit.

"Don't take that familiar tone with me, you're my familiar, and so you will address me formally! And no, I'm not kidding! When they have a servant, aristocrats never put their clothes on themselves!" she told him.

"Sigh, hai, hai," he said before he walked over to her and started to dress her. 'Damn it, why did I have to be the one to wake her up?' Yuusuke thought. After he was done, the two left the room, seeing the other six familiars standing against the wall next to the room. Louise simply walked by them while signaling for them to follow her. As they followed her, they went down the hall and started to make their way downstairs.

"Umm, where are we going?" Saito asked.

"To breakfast of course," Louise replied. They walked until they arrived at a large banquet hall, all the while, Louise was explaining how they we're supposed to be outside but she got permission for them to stay. There were three long rows of tables, while against the walls were dozens of sculptures of different powerful mages and such. Each row of tables already held many of the students; each row for a different year, evident by their different colored cloaks. As the group of familiars followed their master, they attracted the attention of many of the students.

"Wow, what a feast," Saito said, mouth watering a bit, all the other familiars did was nod.

"Pull the seat back already. You're so inconsiderate," Louise told Saito who was standing next to her.

"Hai," he said, pulling back her chair lazily. She then sat down while Saito and the others got ready to sit too. They looked over to see Louise pointing down to the floor.

"Huh?" they all said in sync. They then looked to see seven old, cracked plates on the floor. On each of the plates was a piece of bread and a very, very thin soup.

"Only aristocrats sit here. A plebeian sits there," she told them.

"What!" they all yelled as their stomachs rumbled. Many of the students around found this scene amusing and started to laugh at them.

"Sigh, if we're just gonna get this then we might as well just go and eat our own food," Kuroki said as he started walking away.

"Tch, yeah, let's go," the other guys said simultaneously, excluding Saito who was still standing next to Louise, though he quickly ran and caught up to them.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!" Louise yelled at them.

"To get real food!" they shouted back.

"Plus!" Kyuu shouted.

"We're supposed to be left outside anyways!" the rest of them yelled as they exited the hall. After a few second, the whole hall broke out into a fit of laughter as they mocked Louise for summoning plebeians who she couldn't even control.

"Hey, where're we going? And how're we gonna get food?" Saito asked them.

"Just follow us, we'll show you," Kyuu said. The group then walked over to an open spot on the grass outside the building where no one else was around. "Now you gotta keep this a secret and we gotta eat quickly so no one sees," Kyuu told Saito.

"What do you mean?" Saito asked. Kyuu didn't answer; instead, he looked over to Ryuu and nodded to him after he finished looking around. Ryuu then reached into his cloak and pulled out a scroll.

'How's a scroll gonna get us food?' Saito thought. Ryuu then unraveled it and showed hundreds of seals. He then pressed his palm to the first one and a second later, there was poof as smoke appeared around his hand. Lying on the scroll now was a pot of curry along with quite a few plates that had rice and pairs of utensils. The curry itself smelled and looked quite good; a nice brown color to it and it was still hot, along with the rice.

"How'd you do that?" Saito asked.

"We'll tell you later, for now, let's eat," Kuroki said. The seven familiars then started to eat their curry. When Saito was done eating he put his plate down to see that the others were already done, most of the others had two or three plates in front of them. Kuroki and Ryuu had six plates in front of themselves though, evidently having much larger appetites than any of them, especially Saito who had only eaten one plate and was full.

"Wow, you guys eat a lot," Saito said to them. They all chuckled before Ryuku replied to him.

"Well, in our line of work, you have to use a lot of energy, so it's understandable about why we eat a lot," he explained.

"Hey, what do you guys do anyways? You know, before you came here like me," Saito asked them.

"Well, we all worked together, we were… Envoys," Kyuu said with a smile, after the word 'Envoys' then the others also smiled and laughed. "What were you Saito?"

"I was a student, I'm still a second year in high school," Saito explained.

"Ahh, a student huh? I remember when I was a student under Hakudo-sensei," Yuusuke said.

"Hakuro?" Saito asked, pointing over to said person.

"No, Hakudo, with a'd' not an 'r'," he told him.

"Anyways, let's get back to the dining hall, I expect Louise-san is done eating," Kyuu said as he got up. Ryuu then moved everything towards the scroll again before repeating his process from before, instead the dished disappeared this time. The group then walked back to the dining hall to see Louise now exiting the hall.

When she saw them, she burst into screams, "Why did you all leave! You're my familiars! You have to obey your master! No food for any of you for a week!"

"Psh, okay. We can get better food on our own anyways, and it's definitely better than what you would and could provide," Ryuu provoked.

"What! You stupid! Little!" she started to yell, gaining the attention of quite a bit of the students.

"Little? You're one to talk," he provoked again.

"Ryuu, stop it. There's no need to get into a fight with her. Plus," Kyuu said before he whispered something into his ear. A second later, his eyes widened.

"Her?" Ryuu asked Kyuu, receiving a nod. "But she… her? You're kidding right?"

"No, it's her. **They** told me last night," Kyuu said, the other familiars, excluding Saito, understood what Kyuu meant.

"Sigh, fine. I guess I'll have to put up with you for a while so… I'm sorry for saying what I said to you," he apologized.

"And I'm sorry that we went against your orders," Kyuu said, bowing to her. The others followed his lead, though Saito had to be grabbed and pulled down Kuroki.

"I don't believe that you're sorry," she told him, squinting her eyes. "If you're really sorry then all of you get down on ground and grovel! Beg for my forgiveness!"

"No," Kyuu said, turning from his normal voice to a voice that could make your blood run cold. All the other familiars lifted their heads and looked over to Kyuu, five pairs of eyes widened as they realized what was happening.

"What! Grovel before me! I'm an aristocrat! You're just a plebeian! And you're my familiar! So do as I command you to!" she yelled back at them. Every single person in the vicinity had their eyes fixed to this scene between the master and her familiars.

"Tch, people like you make me sick. Aristocrats and plebeians? We're all the same, there's no difference. You 'aristocrats' are just too full of yourselves to realize it. We're all people, so we're all equal. You have no clue what kinds of hardships others go through because you're all just spoiled brats. You'd never be able to survive in the real world," he told her along with the rest of the mages around as he stood up from his bow, his eyes covered by the shadow casted by the hood that now covered his head.

"What! You don't know anything about how aristocrats live! So you can't even say anything! I bet you're just from some poor plebeian family that couldn't afford to get anything so you're just mad that we're nobles and you're just lowly commoners! I bet your family couldn't even afford to eat and died! And you probably ate them yourself just to survive until Louise summoned you," Guiche, the blonde boy from the night before, accused from the sides. As soon as he mentioned Kyuu's family, Kyuu's attention suddenly turned towards him as a low growling sound started to come from Kyuu. He then started to walk towards the blonde aristocrat and drew the sword on his back from its sheath. The sword was a double-edged sword with a shining blade and a black guard and hilt.

'Oh shit!' Kuroki, Hakuro, Ryuku, Yuusuke, and Ryuu all thought when they heard the growling. They all looked at each other before nodding; Kyuu was nearing Guiche with his blade ready to strike, all the students were frozen in place, even Louise. A second later, the familiars who knew what was happening disappeared; Ryuku, Yuusuke, Hakuro, and Ryuu then appeared next to Kyuu and held him in place, barely keeping Kyuu from bringing his sword down on Guiche. Kuroki reappeared in front of Kyuu and took hold of the sword, throwing it to the side.

Kuroki cocked his fist back just in front of Kyuu's face as he struggled to get out of the other four's grip, though to no avail. "Kyuu! Wake up!" Kuroki yelled as he punched Kyuu in the face, making him fly across the courtyard, stopping right in front of the wall of students surrounding them. Slowly, Kyuu got up, his hood falling down as he got up. He looked around with a blank face, like he was trying to discern what was happening.

"Hey, what happened?" Kyuu asked, rubbing his temples. "Man, I have a massive headache." Everyone was silent as they simply stared at the one who had almost killed Guiche. "Hey, why's everyone so quiet?"

"You almost killed Guiche-san when he mentioned your family," Kuroki told him as he and the others walked up to him, Yuusuke handing him his sword.

"Crap… I did **that** again didn't I?" Kyuu asked as he sheathed his blade, receiving a nod from the others. "Damn it…" Kyuu then started to walk towards Guiche to apologize before he was interrupted.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't do it plebeian," Guiche said with pride. "You're too scared to do anything to an aristocrat like me. I bet you wouldn't even be able to get close to me if we were to duel each other. I bet those other familiars just came to stop you because they knew you would humiliate yourself. I bet you can't even use that sword, you just carry it around to make people think you can."

"Tch, okay," Kyuu said.

"What?" Guiche asked.

"Okay, I'll fight you," he told him.

"Hm, then meet me at Vestry Field," Guiche said. "And I'll even give you a handicap and let all of you familiars fight me at the same time," Guiche said, indicating the seven familiars. He then walked off, fully believing that they wouldn't have a chance. Most of the students around then followed him, excited to see what would happen.

"Oi, where's Vestry Field?" Kyuu asked Ryuku.

"Umm… that way," he responded, pointing in a general direction towards his left.

"Let's go," Kyuu said as they started to walk to the meeting spot.

"Where do you think you're doing!" Louise asked when she came out of her stupor. She was completely ignored, so she ran up to them and grabbed Kyuu's hand, trying to get him to stop. He stopped before she asked him again, "What do you think you're doing? Accepting a duel against an aristocrat is suicide for a plebeian. It doesn't matter how many of you there are, you'll be lucky if you come out of there with only injuries. We have to go ask Guiche to call the duel off." She then tried to drag him away but he didn't move, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move him a single inch.

He turned around and responded to her, "Tch, did everything I say earlier go in through one ear and come out the other? Didn't you hear what I said when I told you all that plebeians and aristocrats aren't any different? We're all people, and we so we all have weaknesses." He then shrugged her off as he and the others all disappeared, even Saito, who had been grabbed by Ryuku before they disappeared.

Over at Vestry Field, many students were gathering around as Guiche arrived at the field. After a few more minutes, Louise arrived, trying to get there before the duel started. She looked around and noticed something odd; her familiars were nowhere in sight.

"Where're your familiars Louise? Are they too scared?" Guiche asked when he caught sight of the pink haired girl.

"Guiche, please forgive them, they're just plebeians!" Louise yelled.

"No, that familiar of yours accepted the duel, and so we'll go through with it," he told her.

"But Guiche! Duels are prohibited!" Louise told him.

"Only duels between aristocrats are prohibited," Guiche informed her.

"But… that's only because there's never been a situation like this," she said.

"But they haven't come yet, so I guess they're just too afraid of fighting a powerful aristocrat like me," Guiche said with pride.

"Don't count on it!" the students heard from above. They all looked around to see the seven plebeian familiars standing on the roof of the tower that they were next to. Then, they all jumped off, Saito again being carried by Ryuku.

"What are they doing? They're gonna die!" Louise screamed. Then, when they landed, instead of dying, they created tremors, shockwaves of the kinetic energy they gathered when they jumped spread through the ground, making most of the students fall. Most of them landed in a circle, knelt down like they would if they were knighted, except that they right fists were on the ground instead of across their knee. Only excluding Kyuu and Kuroki, who were in the center both of them were knelt down identically, back to back with their heads down. Their right knee was on the ground while they extended their left leg to the side. Their right hands were down in front of their knee, the only parts touching the ground were their fingertips, and their left arms were extended with their palm out.

'How the hell did they do that!' was the single thought that ran through all of the students' heads as they got up.

"Well, enough with the little show, let's go," Kyuu said as the group stood up.

"Tch, I don't know how you did that, but you're just a plebeian, you'll never be able to beat me," Guiche said.

"We'll see about that," Kyuu said.

"Well then, let's fight. All of you can come at me at the same time, none of you will get to me," Guiche said, prideful of his status as an aristocrat.

"Saito, you stay out of this," Hakuro told their fellow familiar.

"No! I want to fight with you guys too! After all, this guy pisses me off," Saito said, gaining a smirk from Kyuu.

"Then take this," Kyuu said as he handed Saito his sword, eyeing the runes on his hands. As soon as Saito took hold of the sword, his runes glowed, confirming suspicions that Kyuu had.

"Guys, only 1 percent," Kyuu told the others.

"Tch, okay, I still think that's overkill for him though," Kuroki said.

"Would you rather me say 'no mercy'?" Kyuu asked.

"Hell no, we'd end up killing everyone," Ryuku said.

"Exactly," Kyuu said. "As Sigma would say; 'Weapons; engage'," Kyuu said. Then suddenly, puffs of smoke originated from Kyuu, Yuusuke, Ryuu, and Hakuro, which covered the whole group in smoke. When the smoke cleared, they all brandished their own weapons. Kyuu held black knuckle duster trench knives in each hand, Yuusuke held two bladed tonfas, Ryuu had a double bladed sword in his right hand, and Hakuro held a small round black shield about two and a half feet in diameter. Guiche then waved his rose wand, letting out seven petals and where they landed, seven golems rose out from the ground.

"My name is The Bronze Guich. Therefore bronze Valkyrie golems will be your opponent," Guiche told them.

"Tch, easy," the others said with confidence. The golems rushed towards them but before they could even get near them, every single one was cut in half.

"Wh-what just happened?" Guiche asked. He then saw the reason behind the golems' demise; it was the shield that was brandished by Hakuro. The shield was connected to a chain that was connected to the strap on his arm.

"Tch, you'll have to do better than that," Hakuro said, getting Guiche mad. He then sent out twice as many golems, only for them to meet the same demise. All the while, the runes on Kyuu were glowing, his eyes analyzing the magic being used by Guiche. This same thing occurred many more times as everyone seemed bored by the one-sided battle.

"Ugh! Fine, I didn't want to use this but… Des, in, ruh, re, hil!" Guiche yelled before rock spikes started to rise from the ground, creating a trail of spikes.

'Damn, we can dodge that easily but if we do then it'll hit whoever's behind us,' Kyuu and Kuroki thought. They then decided to do the same thing.

"Ranton: Mitsukai Ya no Jutsu!" Kyuu yelled as he brought his right fist back. (Light Release: Angel Arrow Technique)

"North star!" Kuroki yelled. The two then let loose their attacks; Kyuu punched and out from his fist flew a light that resembled an arrow, Kuroki followed it up with his own punch which let out a blue wave of light which then twisted around the arrow. The two attacks had become a beam of white and blue that tore through the rock spikes like a hot knife through butter, completely obliterating it.

"Ahhhhh!" Guiche screamed as the beam approached him, but just before it hit him, the beam curved up, as it rose into the sky, then when it was nearly to the clouds, it exploded into a giant explosion, and though it was far away, they could still feel the shockwaves from it from where they were standing. Guiche was flabbergasted as he looked at the explosion, when he looked back down; the two users of the attack were standing directly in front of him.

"Boo," they both said in his face.

"Ahh!" he screamed like a girl as he fell on his butt.

"Tch, let's go," Kyuu said as the familiars disappeared yet again. The students were all murmuring things about the techniques used; some of which Louise caught as she walked away.

"…do you think they're…"

"…they used wandless magic…"

"…yeah, I think so too…"

"…elvish blood…"


	3. New Weapon and Old Enemies

** Thank you for your reviews, I like a couple of the ideas that were mentioned and may use parts of them. I appreciate any positive feedback that is given. And I would like to remind anyone who just didn't read the summary or something that there are no canon Naruto characters, only OCs that were created for one of my other stories that I am currently working on right now. I would also appreciate it if any of you read that story, though this one is a spoiler for it, as it's part of the epilogue to the series. The series is called '**_**The Envoys**_**', so if you would like to learn a bit more on the background of a couple of the OCs then you should read that. There is also another story that is part of the epilogue, just like this one, it's called '**_**Call of the Eagle**_**'. So if you wish to know more about the characters and you don't mind spoilers for either story then read that. Anyways, let's get on with the story!**

**New Weapon and Old Enemies**

Louise had just arrived at her room after witnessing the fight between Guiche and her familiars. She had arrived expecting her familiars to be there, instead, all she found was an open window, which disappointed her.

'Where could those stupid familiars have gone?' Louise thought. Then suddenly, a bird flew right up to her window and perched itself on the windowsill. The bird was a white eagle that had what looked like a note in its beak. Louise was confused but walked up to it and took the note. "Louise-san, this is Kyuu. We've decided to go to town to get some supplies, we'll be back by morning," Louise read aloud. "Why are these familiars doing so many things on their own! They're supposed to follow their master's commands and not do things without me telling them to! And yet they keep on doing the exact opposite! Especially that stupid familiar in all black that not only almost killed Guiche and then challenged him to a stupid duel! And he's the one that keeps on disobeying my orders! Ugh! Stupid, stupid, stupid familiar!"

"Oi, can you please not talk like that about Kyuu-sama?" she heard next to her, it was a voice that sounded like a young boy. She turned to see only the eagle, no one else was around.

"Who said that?" Louise asked, turning around.

"Me!" she heard again. She turned to the direction which the voice had originated, to see the eagle again. "Me! I'm the one who's talking!" it yelled at her. She looked at it blankly for a few seconds before she screamed as she fell backwards.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-you're talking! How are you talking!" she screamed, pointing a finger at it.

"Um, yeah, so what? Summons can talk here can't they?" it asked.

'W-w-w-what do you mean b-by summon?" Louise asked shakily.

"I'm Kyuu-sama's summon, duh!" the eagle told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But summons can't talk!" she screamed.

"Oww, you yell too much, I'm going back to Kyuu-sama," it told her before it flew took off, flying away from Louise's room, going out of sight in seconds.

"Well that was weird… wait… he said that that familiar was his summoner, and earlier, he used that attack, so… gasp! He's a mage!" Louise screamed.

The group of familiars had just reached the nearest town to the school. It was pretty far out but for them, it only took a few minutes, though Saito had to be carried again since he wouldn't have been able to keep up with their extreme speeds. The group was on a hunt to find a weapon's shop so they could get Saito a weapon.

"So what kind of weapon do you want?" Kyuu asked.

"You should go with tonfas, I could teach you to be one of the best," Yuusuke told Saito.

"Yeah right, he should go with a sword and shield like me," Hakuro said.

"No, he should learn how to use four swords like me," Ryuku argued.

"Guys, guys, let's let Saito decide," Kyuu said.

"Yeah… but he should get a sword; single edged," Kuroki said, putting in his two cents.

"Let Saito decide, it's his weapon," Ryuu said. They then bickered about this for a few more minutes until they found a weapons store. They went in to find a shop that was lined with weapons. There were ones in barrels, on stands, hung up on the walls, etc. There was a man behind the counter on the opposite wall from the door. He looked somewhat old and resembled a mouse with his large buck teeth and whisker like mustache.

"Hello, are you young men looking for some weapons?" the man asked.

"Of course we are, why would we come here if we weren't?" Kuroki and Kyuu said simultaneously. "Sigh, damn it, we're doing it again," they said once again.

"Anyways, what kinds of weapons do you have here?" Ryuu asked.

"Oh, I have all sorts of weapons; swords, maces, axes, spears. I also have some shields if you want one of those too," he said politely; though if you looked closely at his face, you could see it showed that he was all but polite.

"Saito, what kind of weapon do you want?" Kyuu asked.

"Hmm, I've been thinking about it ever since we got here and I've decided to go with a sword. When you gave me your sword to use during that fight, even though I never got the chance to use it, it felt right to have it in my hands," Saito responded with confidence, gaining a smile from the other familiars.

"Nice response. Hey, what's your best sword?" Ryuu asked the shopkeeper.

"Oh, wait for just a moment while I go get it," he told them as he went through the curtain behind him. 'Heh, it'll be so easy to rip these guys off,' he thought, going to find the sword.

"Hey, I just thought of something," Saito said, gaining the attention of the others. "How are we gonna pay for this? As far as I know, none of us have this world's money."

"Crap… I didn't think about that," Kyuu admitted after a few seconds of silence.

"What? Kyuu, you supposed to be the one that's always prepared for things like this," Hakuro said.

"Hmm… you think he'll accept Ryo? Or maybe he'll take those diamonds that that one guy gave us for helping him," Kyuu pondered. The next second, the man came back from behind the curtain, revealing a large gold broadsword.

"Sorry I took so long, but this is the sword, nice huh?" he asked, handing the sword to Saito, who held it up in awe. Then he noticed something wrong with it and frowned; it didn't give him that same feeling that holding Kyuu's sword did. The others also noticed something that made them frown, catching the storekeepers attention.

"This isn't even a sword," Ryuu said, voicing the opinion of the familiars.

"What? This is my best sword!" the shopkeeper complained.

"No it isn't, any of those blades over there are better than this one," Ryuu told him, pointing over to a barrel of swords, some of which were a bit rusted. "This sword's a decoration; it's not suited for battle at all."

"Nonsense! This was created by Germania's mage-alchemist, Sir Spee! It's the best blade you'll find!" he yelled. 'Damn it, they're catching onto me,' he thought.

"Out of curiosity, would you buy some things from us?" Kyuu asked, followed by a nervous laugh. Though this seemed to distract the man from what he was saying.

"Buy from you? Well, I will buy things from you but depends if it's worth anything. As long as it's worth something then I'll buy it, even if it's not a weapon, I can always sell it to other stores," he said.

"Oh, perfect. How much will you pay for diamonds?" Kyuu asked.

"Diamonds? Well… it depends on how big it is. Why?" he asked.

"Well, you see, we seem to be out of money but we do have quite a few diamonds that we received a while ago," he told him, pulling out a small purple bag. He then opened it up and tipped out a few diamonds; two small ones, one medium sized, and a large one. At this, the shopkeeper's eyes widened.

"Well, these I'll buy for about… one-hundred Ecu," he said, though he though differently. 'Tch, these kids don't have a clue how much their carrying around with them. I can just rip them off and they'll never know. These are easily at least six-hundred.'

"Okay, then how about we just trade you these for something of equal value?" Yuusuke asked.

"I guess," the shopkeeper replied.

"So what can we get for that much?" Kyuu asked.

"Well… for that much, the only thing I have is this," he responded, walking over to a barrel in the corner. He then pulled out a large rusty single-edged broadsword.

"We'll take it," Kyuu immediately said.

"What!" Saito yelled.

"Thank you for the business," the shopkeeper said to them, handing them the sword and its sheath. Kyuu then grabbed it and left the shop, the others right on his tail.

"Kyuu-san, why did you get that sword?" Saito asked.

"Drop the 'san' would you? It's weird… And I got that sword because it's the same as mine," Kyuu told him. This confused them all until he said something else; "Isn't that right, Hemera?"

"Hai, he's definitely this one's partner," they heard from Kyuu. The thing that stuck out about it was that it wasn't Kyuu's voice, as it was an angelic female.

"See? Hemera agrees, he's probably the first Gandalfr's sword. Most likely a spirit sword, am I right?" Kyuu asked at the blade in his hands.

"Hai, you're correct. But how do you know about Gandalfr and me?" the sword asked back, shocking Saito to no end that not just one, but two swords could talk.

"H-h-h-h-how are they talking?" Saito asked, wide eyed.

"They're spirit swords," Kyuu replied with a shrug. "And what's your name anyways?" he asked the sword.

"Derflinger, but you can just call me Derf, and you still haven't answered my question. How do you know about Gandalfr and me?" the sword repeated.

"I'll tell you later, but right now we can't talk about it. There are eyes and ears everywhere, let's get back to the academy first," he replied.

"Alright, let's go," the other familiars replied. As they made their way to the edge of town where they came in though, a single thought popped into the minds of most of the familiars.

"Hey Kyuu, why didn't you just create some Kage Bunshin Ecu and give that to the guy?" Kuroki asked. A few moments passed by before he replied to the question.

"Gasp! I completely forgot about that!" Kyuu shouted.

"Sigh, Kyuu! You're supposed to by the prepared one! You should remember these things!" they all, excluding Saito, yelled at him simultaneously.

"Well it's not like it matters. Those diamonds weren't even the ones that Jirou gave us, they were just Kage Bunshin diamonds that I created," he told them, pulling out the purple bag from before, along with a black bag about the same size. "The black one has the real diamonds, the purple one has the Kage Bunshin ones."

"Wait… Kyuu… **you** just ripped someone off?" Yuusuke asked, as they all became wide eyed.

"Yeah…" he replied.

"Gasp! You've finally done something bad! And you did it willingly! Sigh, I'm so proud of you!" Ryuku yelled comically with crocodile tears running down his face.

"Yeah, whatever, he deserved it. He was trying to rip us off," Kyuu simply told them as they walked, nearly to the edge of town. Then, just as soon as they were about to leave, a sudden wave of malicious power swept over them. They could all feel it, even Saito, but not a single townsperson noticed it.

"Ryuu, you're our fastest. Can you go check it out and then rendezvous with us at the academy?" Kyuu asked the cloaked familiar.

"Okay, I'll probably be there about a minute or two after you guys get there," he told them before he ran out of town before upping his speed to his maximum, disappearing but leaving a trail of broken earth in his wake.

"Damn, I forgot how crazy fast and strong you guys are. I mean I know about the shinobi in my world's history and stuff but you guys are crazy with your powers and chakra and stuff," Saito told them, remembering the talk that they had while washing Louise's clothes the night before.

"Tch, you were freaking out when Ryuu showed you a simple Gōkakyū no Jutsu," Hakuro said with a snicker.

"Whatever, let's just get back to the academy," Saito said. Then in a flash of white light, they all disappeared. Not a second later, they reappeared at the academy, though Saito looked a bit dizzy. They reappeared right at the spot that they were summoned the day before. No one was around as it was now night, the only ones still outside were a few maids, though they weren't in sight either.

"Kyuu, why didn't you just do that before?" Kuroki asked.

"I… forgot?" Kyuu said with a sheepish smile.

"Sigh, whatever, let's just wait for Ryuu to get here and," Ryuku got out before they heard the sound of crushing earth.

"Oh, here he comes," Yuusuke said. A second later, Ryuu appeared before them, but not in the state that they suspected he would be in. He stopped a few meters in front of them before collapsing to the ground. The noise made by Ryuu attracted the attention of many people; students, staff, etc. As they came outside to try to find what the source of the ruckus was, they saw it; Ryuu was collapsed on the ground as multiple wounds and gashes bled profusely.

"Ryuu!" the familiars yelled as they kneeled down to the wounded familiar.

"Damn it, I wish Megumi was here so she could heal him," Yuusuke said.

"Hakuro, give him some blood pills. Ryuku, bandage him up," Kyuu ordered without a second thought. The two proceeded with their orders as Kyuu turned to the growing group behind him. "Is there any medic on campus right now?" he asked them all.

"Yes, but… she's not trained to heal these kind of wounds," one of the teachers admitted.

"Damn, then let's go," Kyuu said as he grabbed Ryuu. The familiars looked into the crowd to see Louise standing there wide eyed with small tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"They're here," Ryuu weakly started to say.

"Who's here?" Kyuu asked.

"Some of our old enemies… Dracula and them are here," they heard Ryuu say before he passed out. Then they disappeared in another flash of light; blinding the onlookers, leaving them in many different mental states. After about a minute, the teachers dismissed the students to their rooms, the last one to leave being a petite pinkette with small tears rolling down her shadowed face.


End file.
